Titan Tourment
by Werebeast of Havok's Epicness
Summary: I have mixed teen titans and tourtures withe truth or dare to create the ULTIMATE story! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No one here owns Teen Titans, Warriors or Eragon.

Descriptions

Wolfgrowl- Dark grey tom cat, Temporary host

Sandshade – 16, dark brown hair and green eyes with gold flecks, host

People to torture

Any teen titans

Any character of your creation that stars in a fan fiction.

Akatar – controls lightning and flys leader of the global gladiators (A fan fiction written by Sandshade.)

Phantomhorn – Ghost powers. Global gladiators.

Darkpulse – female shape-shifter, GG

(Global gladiators)

Mindstorm-telekinetic, gg

Wildfire-controls fire, gg

you are watching teen titans when all the screen goes black with a blue dot in it.

a strange voice calls "i control the vertical. i control the horizontal, and yes i control the **TEEN TITANS!!**

color returns reveling a strange room.

Wolfgrowl begins "Welcome to…"

Sandshade (Reading How to Be a Tortuous Host for Dummies.)calls "One second!"

Leopardheart & Spotpaw crie together"War- Titan torment!"

"You're stealing my lines!" Sandshde yells angrily

Wolfgrowl yells "Enough! Or I'll start Tasering people!"

"He means it!" Spotpaw said.

Sandshade answers "Don't you mean ca-never mind. Anyway, I'm new, my name's Sandshade."

Sandshade Thought bubble apears "I'm a moron it's displayed right there."

Spotpaw Thought bubble apears "COFFEE!!!!!!!!!"

Wolfgrowl Thought bubble apears "You know these thought bubbles are public right?"

Sandshade Thought bubble apears "WHAT!?!"

Spotpaw Thought bubble apears "COFFEE!!!!!!!!!" Leopardheart hits Spotpaw with a flyer.

Sandshade continues "Anyway, we're going to be torturing Teen Titans characters and Fan fictional characters the way Wolfgrowl tortures Warrior characters." "We'll do two as demonstrations. Wolfgrowl please demonstrate how to send in a truth or dare."

Wolfgrowl begins the demonstration "I have a truth or dare for Robin. If he says truth, he has answer who he would rather kiss. Raven or Beast Boy. If he says dare he has to call a teen titan's meeting. When his team is there he has to announce his love for Silky and kiss him. And only after the teen titans drag him to a shrink can he explain what happened."

Sandshade grins. "Let's watch, shall we?"

Movie starts.

Sandshade and Robin are in an empty room. Robin is chained to a chair. Sandshade is sitting across from him smirking.

Sandshade laghs "Robin, truth or dare?"

Robin is trying to eat his chains and escape.

Robin calls "Truth!"

Sandshade smile grows "Who would you kiss-"

Robin cuts him off "Starfire!! Now let me out!"

Sandshade smile is bigger than his face. "Robin, Robin, Robin, it's not that simple. Raven, or Beast Boy."

Robin gawks for five minutes "Raboy! No, Beastven! Aaaaagh!!"

Robin passes out.

Sandshade answers himself "Well he sort of answered. Here's the key." And throws it five feet from the now awake Robin.

Sandshade turns around "Buh-bye!"

Robin screams "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! LET ME OUT!"

Five hours later.

Robin calls out "Helloooooo? Anyone? Let me out!!!" pauses, "I have to pee!"

Movie ends

Wolfgrowl critics "The movie was good but I ran out of popcorn."

Sandshade prepares "Now for my dare-"

Raven and Terra tumble into the room screeching and pulling each other's hair.

Wolfgrowl stares "Okay then."

Raven yells "Beastboy is mine!"

Terra screams "I had him first you witch!"

Darkpulse walks in "I can't believe my nails- did somebody that isn't me say Beast boy is mine?" She jumps into the fray.

Wolfgrowl is just standing there listening to his IPod "How to save a life."

Sandshadebegins again "Alright my dar-"

Wolfgrowl cuts him off. "We are out of time!"

Sandshade screams "AAAAAAAAAGH!" And pulls out all his hair. He looks up at the clock and relises they are not out of time.

Sandshade says, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Eragon and Saphira are talking tactics outside the tent when Sandshade steals Brisinger. He barely escapes being badly burned by Saphira.

* * *

Titan Torment studio, off the coast of Jump city…

Sandshade is chasing Wolfgrowl with Brisinger.

Sandshade yells, "Come back so I can kill you!!!"

Wolfgrowl replies, "I'll pass on that offer!"

Leopardheart continues, "To send a dare…: Okay so I want Starfire to live on the ceiling for 5 days. She has to nail her stuff on the ceiling too."

Movie begins.

Day 1

Robin asks "Star, why are you on the ceiling?

Starfire replied "I was dar-"

Starfire gets a painful shock.

Day 2

Starfire is writing an explanation.

She attempts to give it to Robin.

Wildfire pops up and burns it. Robin walks away whistling blissfully. Raven reads a book and Beast Boy makes bad jokes while Cyborg works on the T-car. Sandshade laughs evilly.

Day 3

Robin's door is shut. Beast Boy opens the door.

BB calls out, "DUUUUUUUUUUDES!!!!! THE LOVE BIRDS ARE MAKING OUT ON THE CEILING!!!"

The others have no idea what he meant. Really, Robin had on anti-gravity shoes.

Cyborg calls "WHERE ARE MY ANTI-GRAVITY BOOTS?!"

They go to Robin's room. They open the door.

The next scene is against our K+ rating, so we have decided to replace it with this bunny instead.

() ()

( )o – That is not Beast Boy

Day 4

Robin passes out from the blood rush to his head.

Final Day

Starfire ases "Friend Raven, can we go to the mall of shopping?"

Raven looks up, "…no." and goes back to reading.

Starfire looks disapointed. "Oh, well."

She goes outside.

There is no ceiling, so she goes straight to Tamaran!

Blackfire looks up "Sis, what are you doing on the ceiling?"

Starfire tries again. "I was dar-"

She receives another painful shock.

(In case you are wondering about the shocks, in Titan Torment you cannot tell people.)

Blackfire laughs and calls her boyfriend. The blob thing that Starfire was supposed to marry comes in. Starfire hits it with Star bolts and it goes running.

Movie ends.

Wolfgrowl is sucking the thumb he never had.

Sandstorm is happier than ever before.

Sandshade says "Well now that you know, you can send in your own Torture or Truth or Dares."

The rules for sending things in are as follows.

-NO TORTURING HOSTS WITHOUT PERMISSION!

Wolfgrowl looks from side to side.

Wolfgrowl askes, "Does that apply to me?"

-Nothing to do with making children. (You know someone would go there.)

Wolfgrowl looks sick and runs from the room.

-No going too far with pairings. (Same as above)

Sandshade looks shocked, "Who would DO that?!?"

Spotpaw looks nervous and shuffles out of the room whistling.

Sandshade smacks himself.

Wolfgrowl turns to Sanshade "By the way, you may need this."

He hands Sandshade a torture remote. (These will keep the victim from doing other than the dare.)

"Tune in next time on Titan Torment for the next dares and truth or dares!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No one here owns Teen Titans

Descriptions

Wolfgrowl- Dark grey tom cat,

Sandshade – 16, dark brown hair and green eyes with gold flecks, host

People to torture

Any teen titans

Any character of your creation that stars in a fan fiction.

Akatar – controls lightning and flys leader of the global gladiators (A fan fiction written by Sandshade.)

Phantomhorn – Ghost powers. Global gladiators.

Darkpulse – female shape-shifter, GG

(Global gladiators)

Mindstorm-telekinetic, gg

Wildfire-controls fire, gg

you are watching teen titans when all the screen goes black with a blue dot in it.

a strange voice calls "I control the vertical. I control the horizontal, and yes I control the **TEEN TITANS!!**

Color returns reveling a strange room.

"Ah, finally. I thought I'd never do another for a mom-" starts Sandshade.

Wolfgrowl runs on screaming, "I FOUND ROBIN"S SECRET DIARY! I FOUND ROBIN"S SECRET DIARY!"

A new character jaguar asks, "Where?"

"In a secret compartment in Robin's closet." he replied

Sandshade is grinning.

"This is perfect. Simply perfect!" then laughs evilly with thunder and lightning behind him.

Then he starts reading aloud.

"'I finally asked Starfire on a date! We had a great time! We flew to Japan, had Sushi with a side drink of mustard...'"

What is this? A sushi ad?! This is trash!" screamed Sandshade

"eew! A side drink of mustard!" gagged Wolfgrowl.

Starfire walks by drinking mustard.

Wolfgrowl runs to the bathroom.

"All right, jaguar, stand in that glass compartment." said Sandshade (read jaguar from Luxford BanKitty)

Sandshade put a turtle in the second compartment and pulls two levers.

The frozen bad guys in Paris (disclosing Brain, Madame Rouge, Gorilla, and Cournel WhatsHisName) are all free!

Light hit the turtle and Jaguar

"what did you do?" Jagaur asks.

"i switched your powers to a turtle," Sandshade replied "MWHA, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The bad guys arrive.

"there all yours," said Sandshade to Jagaur.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jagaur. then he fainted.

Sandshade hit the magic butten and fixes everything.

**auhor note: I took waaaaaay to long with the diary thing, so I'll have to cut the story short with a contest.  
tell me the name of the episode where the titans beat the brotherhood of evil. If I tell you you won, send me a host dare in a pm**

Tune in next time on Titan Torment for the next dares and truth or dares!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: No one here owns Teen Titans or Warriors.

Descriptions

Wolfgrowl- Dark grey tom cat, Temporary host

Sandshade – 16, dark brown hair and green eyes with gold flecks, host

People to torture

Any teen titans

Any character of your creation that stars in a fan fiction.

Akatar – controls lightning and flys leader of the global gladiators (A fan fiction written by Sandshade.)

Phantomhorn – Ghost powers. Global gladiators.

Darkpulse – female shape-shifter, GG

(Global gladiators)

Mindstorm-telekinetic, gg

Wildfire-controls fire, gg

you are watching teen titans when all the screen goes black with a blue dot in it.

a strange voice calls "i control the vertical. i control the horizontal, and yes i control the **TEEN TITANS!!**

color returns reveling a strange room.

Robin and Blackfire are chained to two pillars.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sanshade cackled. "cyrstal of da poozies wants you to KISS!"

"Never!" called robin.

Sanshade pulls up a hypno-screen, and they are instintly controled.

"Kiss!" Sanshade ordered.

"____________________________________________________________________" (noise is against rating) they kissed.

Sanshade has a video camara.

"hahahahahaha!" he laghed. "next!"

beep, beep, beep, beep! Sanshades phone rings vilently and Sanshade answers and smiles.

after awakining the two enemies, Sanshade calls EVERY titan and snds them an emargency signal.

when they arrive, Sanshade pulls out the diary and begins to read;

"'I finally asked Starfire on a date! We had a great time! We flew to Japan, had Sushi with a side drink of mustard...'"

the titans get telported to a room full of chainsaws with robin tied down in the center of the room.

* * *

**Auther note: we are unable to show the last for lines for they are to violent.**

Just then the ressurected robin enters carring two swords and gives one to Sanshade.

"DIE!" he screamed and lunged at Sandshade.

TO BE CONTINUED...

choose the victor on my profile! hurry! it closes monday 27!


	4. Ultimate Battle

**Titan Tourment  
Ultimate Showdown**

Disclaimer: No one here owns Teen Titans, Warriors, or the ultimate shoedown of ultimate destiney

Descriptions

Wolfgrowl- Dark grey tom cat, Temporary host

Sandshade – 16, dark brown hair and green eyes with gold flecks, host

People to torture

Any teen titans

Any character of your creation that stars in a fan fiction.

Akatar – controls lightning and flys leader of the global gladiators (A fan fiction written by Sandshade.)

Phantomhorn – Ghost powers. Global gladiators.

Darkpulse – female shape-shifter, GG

(Global gladiators)

Mindstorm-telekinetic, gg

Wildfire-controls fire, gg

you are watching teen titans when all the screen goes black with a blue dot in it.

a strange voice calls "i control the vertical. i control the horizontal, and yes i control the **TEEN TITANS!!**

Recap:

Just then the ressurected robin enters carring two swords and gives one to Sanshade.

"DIE!" he screamed and lunged at Sandshade.

TO BE CONTINUED...

choose the victor on my profile! hurry! it closes monday 27!

Recap end:

The duel had begun. Sandshade and Robin were thrusting, parrying, and slashing, each other.

Jagaur and Leporedheart were singing "the ultimate showdown"

"old, Godzilla, he was hopping around"

Sandshade jumpped forward

"Tokoyo city like a big playground"

Robin blocked.

"Then suddenly Batman burst from the shade"

Sandshade disarmed Robin

"and hit Godzilla with a Bat-Grenade"

Robin was about to surrender when a huge explosion hit the ceiling.

"down from the heavons decended Chuck Norris"

Robin flew away.

as if on que, Chuck Norris hit the ground and used three kicks to disarm Sandshade.

"you need to shut _up!_" Wolgrowl growled.

"Security!" yelled Sandshade.

It took Chuck Norris exactley .9 seconds to defeat all the gaurds.

Then, he jumped into his jet and flew off.

"lets cut the show now!" called Sandshade.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITAN TOURMENT**

"Welcome back to Titan tourment 2.0." Said Sandshade.

"yes, the people in my head were bored, so I threw in he characters of Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" said the Voice from Beyond the Page.

"Well. _that _summed it up. Our first tourment issssssssssssssss (insert drumroll) for blackfire to 'get bussy' with a Pikmin! contined Sandshade.

YOU (censord) CREEPS! I WON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!! screamed blackfire.

sandshade pressed the magic button 2.0 (yep, that's right folks! its new!) and shiney) making blackfire have a sudden urge to 'get busy' with our Pikmin voulonter

"Sandshade, the Pikmin has passed out." said Greenleaf.

"I would too." replied Sandshade.

after sending the 'couple' to there room, sandshade continued with the show.

"Now, we can all have a laugh at this one!" claimed Sandshade. "I will give gannondorf's Triforce toooooooooo (insert drumroll) Peach!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Gannondorf like a 12-year-old girl.

"beep." said Sandshade as he pressed the button.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Gannondorf like a 12-year-old girl again.

" OhMyGoshYouGaveMeTheTriforceOfPower!" screamed Peach like a stereotypicl teen.

"ImTotallyGonnaImMyFriendsAboutThis!" she ran off blowing stuff up everywhere.

"I think we could make this longer," said The Voice From Beyond The Page.

"Me too, said sandshad-

--------bzzzz----------

the screen goes dark and a figure appears.

"greetings, earthlings. we are taking over Titan Tourment and no one can stop usssssssssssss!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE ALIEN SAGA BEGINS**

Last time, on Titan Tourment, we added the ssbb characters, had fun with pikmin, and was invaded by aliens.  
now, Wer're fighting back. the alien saga will be told through a group of journal entrees by Sandshade.

May 15, 2010.

Aliens have invaded my studio! Its all we can do to hold them off.  
they outnumber us 'hundred to one. I havn't given up yet though. Me and  
my team can do anything! unfortanetly, they stole the butten. We are all  
but lost without it.

* * *

May 16, 2010.

Magic button still missing. I'm planning a find and retrive  
mission for tommarow. The invaders got the kitchen. we need  
more fighters! I hope someone can get this message.  
Agh! they made it past the barricade! I'll have to fight!

* * *

**a/n no more tortures untill we win OK? Please send in fighter! sorry this is so short!**


	7. The final Battle part 1

Recap: aliens are invading earth, starting with Titan Tourment studios. a group of fighters have come together to defeat them from three faithful readers.

hot dog285  
2010-06-21 . chapter 6

I send in the master chief, Mr.T, and a NOVA bomb

Wolfgrowl  
2010-05-30 . chapter 6

I send Pikachu, Lionblaze, Tigerstar, Myself, Snowfall, Spotpaw/Emergyheart/Spotfoot, Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, Hige and Blue.

I am armed with Mr. . and Antonio (My flame thrower) and my Tazer which has a signed picture of the Wolf's Rain characters.

Lilac Rose6  
2010-05-19 . chapter 6

I'LL SEND U FGHTERS! HERE'S, bumbelbee, aqualad, wildabeast, tigressa, BB, Raven, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and MORE! these from Max Ride, Max, Fang, IGGY, Nudge, and Gazzy. No angel, 'cause she'll just turn on u. Have fun, I'm rootin 4 u!

if you notice a change in you message, it means no offence.


End file.
